The present invention relates to a digital display system wherein a plurality of display units located remotely from a control unit can be driven by a signal from the control unit.
In conventionally known digital display systems such as a digital clock system control part and display part are integrated, therefore, when it is desired to arrange display unit at two or more locations the same number of control units are also required. Therefore, a large space is required and the cost becomes expensive. Furthermore, in the prior art system, when it is so made that the control unit is single and a plurality of display units are provided, a number of wire harnesses are required and the diameter of the wire harness increases. In addition, the possibility of a breakage of the wires or failure of contact increases.